


Option 1

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Aladdin(2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 假設在集市上救下Jasmine的人並非Aladdin？
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Option 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這只是一種設想，一項可能，一點希望。

Jafar正向Sultan报告最近一周的财政开支，并提出一些增加就业的办法。Sultan的心思显然不在政务上，有些无精打采地听到Jafar说“有利”的一类词语之后立刻摆了摆手表示同意。

但他不知道的是，Jafar对于日常工作的例行汇报不比他拥有更积极的心态。这纯粹是浪费时间，大维泽尔有些不平。

所以当他终于将那份不长的清单念完之后，两个人几乎都不约而同暗自松了口气。Sultan表示Jafar可以告退了，而这是双方都希望的。Agrabah的午后令人昏昏欲睡，热浪裹挟着沙尘，与刺目的白光一起在这里抛锚。集市上的叫卖声也低下去许多。

Iago在城周围飞了几圈，落回Jafar肩头。Jafar的房间虽然不是宫殿里最华丽的，但要论藏书的数量与涉及面，以及阴凉程度却几乎赶得上Sultan的标准。而他的藏书里所包含的知识，早就超越了道德的束缚。

“Jasmine逃出去了！”Iago对着它的主人说。这句话让伏案工作的Jafar立刻放下了手中的放大镜。他抬起头，若有所思地沉默看着面前旋转的行星运动轨迹，脑海里却是喧嚣一片。

他微微抿了抿嘴：“那个公主最终逃出去了？”惊讶在他的语气里找不到自己的位置。他知道，他总是知道：那个看似无理取闹的公主究竟拥有多么坚强的意志，而且对于想要的东西，总是那样志在必得。

就像他一样。而且他不会记错，成为Sultan的想法或许是两人身上为数不少的共同点之一。

“那就看看她凭借书本的知识，究竟能独自在Agrabah的集市里待多久。”Jafar让Iago留在宫里，自己换了身相对方便的衣服，施了个小咒语便现身集市悄悄尾随Jasmine的行踪。他或许是个冷酷的人，但还没有愚蠢到在游戏开始前先让自己的得力助手Iago因中暑而发生意外。

如果说Jasmine身上有哪些特点与Jafar大相径庭，那就是Jafar拥有尖锐（有些念头甚至可以说是残酷）的头脑，而Jasmine有颗柔软的，充满爱的心。她一路边走边将兜里的钱慷慨地放在街头乞讨的孩子手里。间或从摊铺上买了椰枣和馕饼分发出去，给予店主的补偿也远超物品本来的价值。她经过的人中，大多数用感激而崇拜的目光望着她，眼里噙着泪水；也有些饥渴难耐的眼睛里跳动着贪婪的火焰，几乎把她的钱袋烧出个洞。

毫不出Jafar的预料，Jasmine的钱袋被一个街头小混混“顺”走了，而公主对此毫不知情，在下一个摊位也照旧分发馕饼，随后摸向钱袋时才发觉事情不太对劲。

那个店主一开始用怀疑的目光紧盯着她。当Jasmine用抱歉的口吻告诉他自己的钱袋似乎刚刚不见了的时候，那店主脸色立刻变了，似乎下一刻就要对Jasmine做出一些粗鲁的行为。

Jafar见状迅速走了过去，掏出自己的钱袋把钱付清了。没人问他是谁，或者他为什么替女孩付了钱，毕竟钱已经在自己手里，再问这些问题似乎毫无意义。

Jasmine看到这张熟悉的面孔，倒吸一口凉气，说不出话。Jafar明白她在想些什么，不由分说地拉起她的手腕，领着她迅速走进附近相对安静许多的巷子。

“我没有即刻送你回宫的理由。”刚一站定，Jasmine迅速抽回自己的手，极不信任地试图找出Jafar的来意。后者轻飘飘的一句话，加上确实有些无谓的态度，反而让她有些窘迫。她另一只手无意识地握着方才Jafar攥着的地方，来回摩挲。

“但你也知道了，如果你想在宫外待到天黑再回去，最好有人在旁边保护你的安全。”Jafar说的确是事实。不仅仅是Agrabah，在阿拉伯的土地上，那些在街上独自游荡的单身女性总会被置于危险的境地。可是Jasmine是独自逃出来的，总不可能让任何宫中侍卫陪同自己，否则她现在也没办法站在这里了。

但似乎还没有那么毫无选择：例如现在正站在她面前的这位大维泽尔，三尾帕夏，或许就是很好的选择。当然，Jasmine的确一开始就不怎么喜欢Jafar：他的一切言行举止都过于完美无缺，反而让她疑心，总试图找到一些能撕下他伪装的细节，却每每都以失败告终。如果说Jafar像蛇一样灵活，Jasmine就像老虎一样敏锐。这种几乎是本能的，原始的排斥与天性，使他们之间无言的对峙变得私密许多：绝大多数，以Sultan为例，对此根本毫无觉察。

但安拉知道她到底还能有什么出来的机会？她想要得到的，最终必须落在她的手里：“那么，Jafar（真是奇怪，她第一次念他的名字，竟然有些顺口），不知道你有没有时间陪我四处看看呢？有你的陪伴我会很高兴的。”

赤裸裸的谎言；Jafar在心里嘲讽地大笑。但如果不是他故意忽视，当Jasmine念他名字的时候，他突然很想感谢为自己取名Jafar的那人。至少现在，他的骄傲与刻意盲目不会允许他承认“爱情”，但无法阻拦他伸出邀请的手：“我的荣幸，Jasmine.”

这也是他第一次没有称呼她为“公主”。


End file.
